marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone (Spinsterhood) (Earth-616)
; ally of Ganymede; former pawn of Jakar; loose alliance with Jack of Hearts | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Spinsterhood shrine on an unnamed moon of Jupiter | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Red facial markings | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Extra-terrestrial, possible mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Gallagher | First = Cosmic Powers Unlimited Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Persephone is a member of the Spinsterhood, an order dedicated to arts of combat which arose billions of years ago to fight off the being known as Tyrant. Persephone entered the Spinsterhood as a cadet alongside Ganymede, and the two soon developed a fierce rivalry. Persephone attained a higher rank or level of skill, earning the triple stripes which adorn her face. The extra-dimensional creature Jakar located the remains of Persephone and engineered a clone or reincarnation of her. He then sent her to locate Ganymede and recruit her into helping to steal a Globe of Power from Tyrant, under the plan of using it to help them vanquish Tyrant. Persephone found Ganymede on a small moon of Jupiter and was furious to find her in the arms of a man, Jack of Hearts. Persephone accused Ganymede of abandoning her sacred vow of celibacy and her mission against Tyrant, and the two briefly struggled against each other until Jakar arrived and broke it up. Jakar duped the two Spinsters and Jack into stealing the Globe, but then sent them back to the Jovian moon, keeping the Globe for his own purposes. Persephone convinced Ganymede to break off her relationship with Jack, and to return to training to bring down Tyrant. Tyrant was defeated by Galactus in the distant past. The order of the Spinsterhood dispersed themselves throughout the universe, entering suspended animation within stasis chambers in seeming space debris--waiting for the return of Tyrant. The stasis chambers of the Spinsterhood were destroyed, killing the warriors within them. Only one survived--Ganymede. Tyrant apparently met his end, but Ganymede and Persephone continued to search for him throughout the Universe, chasing clues falsely planted by Jakar (who was actually sending them to track down the final pieces of his new Globe). The two Spinsters followed that trail into the frigid wastelands of the Jubat system where they slew a pair of alien creatures that attacked them. | Powers = She can apparently survive in a vacuum. | Abilities = Persephone is a master combatant, specializing in the use of a bo-like staff. | Strength = Persephone possesses superhuman strength (enhanced human to Class 10), durability, and speed. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bo-like staff that enables her to fly, fire powerful energy blasts, and as a striking weapon. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Persephone (Spinsterhood) at marvunapp.com }} Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength